ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Flintladdin
TheCartoonMan6107's movie spoof of "Aladdin" It will appeared on Youtube on July 21, 2018. Dedicated to the memory of Tony Jay and Robin Williams Cast: *Aladdin - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *Jasmine - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *The Genie - Inspector Gadget *Jafar - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Iago - Blu (Rio) *Abu - Steve the Monkey (Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs) *The Magic Carpet - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Sultan - Thomas Edison (Thomas Edison's Secret Lab) *Rajah - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Razoul - Claude Judge Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Razoul's Guards - Frollo's Soldiers (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Peddler - Prince Zandar (Sofia the First) *Gazeem the Thief - Master XOX (Sidekick) *Prince Achmed - Joseph Korso (Titans A.E.) *Omar the Melon Seller - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Farouk the Apple Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Woman at the Window - Elsa (Frozen) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Sunny, Rox and Blair (Sunny Day) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls - Hazel, Posie and Lavender (Little Charmers) *The Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Ms. Charming (Little Charmers) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ludmilla (Bartok The Magnificent) *Necklace Man and Woman - Wreck-It Ralph and Anastasia *The Two Hungry Children - Nev and Dev Jumelle (Dot.) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Eddy & Double D (Ed, Edd n Eddy) *Pot Seller - Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) *Nut Seller - Surly (The Nut Job) *Necklace Seller - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fish Seller - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Fire Seller - Oh (Home) *Boy Wanting an Apple - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Old Jafar - Professor Screweyes (We're Back a Dinosaur Story *"Laddie" Dog Genie - Chase (PAW Patrol) *Rabbit Genie - Hip-Hop Bunny (Dora The Explorer) *Dragon Genie - Elliott (Pete's Dragon) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - The Powerpuff Girls *Sheep Genie - Shaun the Sheep *Camel Abu - Sopwith the Camel (The Muppet Show) *Horse Abu - Maximus (Tangled) *Duck Abu - Donald Duck (Disney) *Ostrich Abu - Bunty (Chicken Run) *Turtle Abu - Franklin the Trutle *Car Abu - Scrambler (Bob The Builder) *Elephant Abu - Horton the Elephant (Horton Hears a Who!) *Old Man Genie - Eddie Valiant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Little Boy Genie - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) *Fat Man Genie - Soos (Gravity Falls) *75 Golden Camels - Camels (Dumbo) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Ken (Toy Story 3) *53 Purple Peacocks - Jacquimo's Singing Birds (Thumbelina) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Barbie (Toy Story 3) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Various Animals from "Noah's Ark (2007)" *Leopard Genie - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Goat Genie - Cranston Goat (Cats Don't Dance) *Harem Genie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *White Persian Monkeys - Monkeys (The Jungle Book; 1967) *60 Elephants - Elephants (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Llamas - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bears (We Bare Bears)/Samson (The Wild) *Brass Bands - Herb Copperbottom (Robots) *Forty Fakirs - Ants (A Bug's Life) *Cooks and Bakers - Chefs & Waiters (The Polar Express) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Birds (Rio) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Rover Dangefield *Super-Spy Genie - Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Teacher Genie - Benson (Regular Show) *Table Lamp Genie - Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Submarine Genie - Bailey (Finding Dory) *One of Flamingos - Brody (Top Wing) *Gigantic Genie - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Rajah as Cub - Young Bagheera (Jungle Cubs) *Abu as Toy - Roo (Winnie the Pooh) *Snake Jafar - Sharptooth (The Land Before Time) *Cheerlander Genies - Mane 6 Equestria Girls (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Genie Jafar - Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Scene Index: *Flintladdin Part 1 - "Arabian Nights"/A Dark Night *Flintladdin Part 2 - Flint on the Run/"One Jump Ahead"/Flint's Fights with Prince Chief Bogo *Flintladdin Part 3 - Princess Sam Sparks's Dream *Flintladdin Part 4 - Thomas Edison and Balthazar Bratt's Conversation *Flintladdin Part 5 - Trouble in the Marketplace *Flintladdin Part 6 - Balthazar Bratt's Evil Plan/Flint Arrested (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 7 - Flint Arrested (Part 2)/Flint Escapes with an Professor *Flintladdin Part 8 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 10 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Gadget (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") *Flintladdin Part 11 - The Amazing and All-Powerful Gadget (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 12 - Thomas Edison Upbraids Balthazar Bratt *Flintladdin Part 13 - Flint's First Wish *Flintladdin Part 14 - Balthazar Bratt Makes his Movie/"Prince Flint" *Flintladdin Part 15 - Thomas Edison Rides on Dusty Crophopper *Flintladdin Part 16 - Flint Argues with Inspector Gadget/Flint Goes to Sam *Flintladdin Part 17 - Do You Trust Me/A Whole New World *Flintladdin Part 18 - Flint Almost Spills the Beans/Flint and Sam's Kiss *Flintladdin Part 19 - Flint Gets Ambushed/Inspector Gadget Saves Flint's Life *Flintladdin Part 20 - Balthazar Bratt Gets Exposed *Flintladdin Part 21 - Flint's Depression/Lampy the Lamp *Flintladdin Part 22 - Thomas Edison's Announcement/Gadget's New Master is Bratt *Flintladdin Part 23 - Balthazar Bratt's Dark Wishes *Flintladdin Part 24 - Prince Flint (Reprise) *Flintladdin Part 25 - The Ends of the Earth *Flintladdin Part 26 - Flint VS Balthazar Bratt (Part 1) *Flintladdin Part 27 - Flint VS Balthazar Bratt (Part 2) *Flintladdin Part 28 - Flint VS Balthazar Bratt (Part 3) *Flintladdin Part 29 - Happy End in Agrabah *Flintladdin Part 30 - End Credits Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs